A Wizard Turned Tsundere Vampire
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: Young Harry Potter died when he was five years old from one of his uncles beatings gone wrong. Now he is a pureblood vampire with white hair. Problem: That vampire wouldnt hesitate in kicking some ass or killing someone that pissed him off. That vampire is Subaru Sakamaki, the youngest brother of the Sakamaki family, a magic user and son of the Vampire King.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and Diabolik Lovers. If I did, all my ships would come true and Cordelia would be dead in a ditch. Fucking bitch. =~=

* * *

Chapter 1

 _A small black haired child with unruly hair was sprinting down the streets of London, England. The child was frail and seemingly delicate and fragile like glass if one were to judge him by appearance. He could even be portrayed as an orphan if one were to even spare him glance. He wore a large grey ratty t-shirt and dark grey dirty shorts that had a few holes in them. The boy's eyes were the brightest and most beautiful shade of green almost like emerald jewels._

 _They would have been even more beautiful if they were filled with happiness and joy unlike his current emotions, which are fear, loneliness, and sadness. What is causing those feelings to be in those green eyes? No one knows except for the child who refuses to discuss what is wrong, like most people who are in his position._

 _This young and horribly malnourished child is known as in the muggle world: Harry James Potter, a nine year old, a troublemaker, freak, orphan and son of a 'drunk' and freaking father and a freak of a mother. But in the wizarding world, he is known as Harrison 'Harry' James Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the wizarding world, Conqueror of the Dark Lord, and son of Lily and James Potter, respectable people of the Order of the Phoenix and Mistress of Charms and Master of Transfiguration, respectively._

 _Most people often imagine Harry to be a bright child, well fed, cared for, loved even, caring and even brave to the point to where it is reckless. Others think that he is a spoiled brat who would demand things from others along with being overly cocky and arrogant about everything that involved him or not. They expected him to live in a secret unknown location somewhere around the world with girls falling head-over-heels for him and a large home filled with lavish furniture with a stable filled with horses or even unicorns._

 _There were even those who believed he was magically and intelligently advanced than other children his age. Some even **wrote** things about the young boy about him knowing multiple things ranging from various topics and how he had the best tutors in the world with his studies along with multiple things just for money. It was all ridiculous and foolish along with idiotic to believe that the child was like this._

 _Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, in reality, was mostly the opposite of what they believed. Harry Potter was not well fed or cared for. He was not brave or even reckless. He was not spoiled nor was he arrogant and cocky. Girls did not fall for him. He did not live a large house with wonderful furniture that also held a stable on the grounds. He was not magically advance even if he did defeat the Dark Lord that stroke fear in everyone who knew of his name but he was intelligent._

 _Harry was not like a Gryffindor like most or rather everyone believed for him to be. He was cunning, sly, and had self-preservation along with intelligence to help benefit himself. Harry Potter was not the Golden Boy that everyone thought he would be but rather the Silver Boy (Like Gold – Gryffindor, Silver – Slytherin) or somewhat like a Snake Prince._

 _He did not go around saving others when he could be spending his time on surviving. He cared only for himself and fought for himself because no one else would stand up against his aunt, uncle, and bullies. The times he did go to someone for help or someone did notice, they mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again. But if they were seen again, they had no memories of what happened and about the information he found out about Harry._

 _There was also the fact that his 'family' spread rumors about him. None of them were 100 percent true. But due to the people that was around his aunt, uncle and cousin, they believed them; every single word. Some kids became his friend but after a few days, Harry had noticed the signs that his so called friends were just pretending to be his friend so he quickly dumped them and left._

 _He was hurt by the other children's actions but he came to realize that the world was an unnaturally cruel place to those who were different. Harry was different from them. He was much more intelligent than other children. He had magic; he was a half–blood. He was abused and neglected to the point where he would not trust anyone, even the adults at his school, who were there to make sure all their students were happy._

 _He could speak to snakes, which he found out once when his uncle locked him outside of the house when he did not come home in time to fix their dinner. He had spent the night in the cold and alone before finally finding a green garden snake that was roaming around in the garden. Unique insults came from the snake as the two held a conversation before agreeing on that the snake would stay with him as a companion, not a friend, but a companion._

 _Sadly enough Harry's first companion died when the poor young wizard turned six by Vernon Dursley due to his wife, Petunia, shrieking about a snake in the garden and the 'freak' was talking to it. Harry did try to stop his companion from being killed but with a swift kick to the ribs by Vernon; he was knocked to the ground harshly on his side, breathing unevenly with obvious signs of broken bones. Only mere seconds after that the great whale- I mean Vernon had a shovel, that he kept nearby, and brought it down hard on the snake._

 _Harry had to listen to the pained hiss-like screams and shrieks that came from the snake with wide sorrowful emerald green eyes. He continued to stare at the disfigured and mangled corpse of the snake with shock and sadness, which later turned into cold-blooded anger and hate towards the Dursleys._

 _That snake was **his** companion; **his** friend; the **only** person– animal to even **care** for him in it's own unique way and it was killed right in front of him. The scrawny black haired boy wanted to cry his heart out for the snake as he could feel salty tears gather in his eyes but he held them back not wanting to seem weak. When the sadness and the shock of having the snake killed in front of him passed, all was left was the burning hot anger at himself and his so-called family._

 _He was angry at himself at how pathetically **weak** and **defenseless** he was against Vernon and how he was unable to protect that snake, another living being, one that **cared** for him. He should have been stronger to stand up against Vernon since, after all, snakes look after each other since who else would protect a snake other than it's own. (Review if you understand what I meant by 'snakes look after each other since who else would protect a snake other than it's own.' By the way, I'm a Dark! Harry Potter and a Slytherin.) Harry was even a bit disappointed in himself by his own abilities. He was, to himself, **special** and **unique,** which made him **different** from those normal people who looked at him with hate and/or disdain. He was not like the others; he was better, superior._

 _But first he had to become brave enough to prove it and that is what he did. While Vernon continued to hack at the already dead snake with Petunia watching with wide horrified eyes at the sight of the snake while their pig of a son, Dudley, was hiding like the coward he was and still is behind his mother's legs, Harry slowly stood up. Ragged coughs racked through his small body, as he tasted a liquid irony copper in his mouth._

 _Ignoring that, he glared coldly and darkly at his uncle, jaded emerald green eyes sharp and angry. "Stop it." His voice unnaturally ice cold and unforgiving unlike how a child is suppose to sound of warmth and happiness, his was the exact opposite._

 _At the sound of the cruel tone, the fat walrus– Vernon– walrus ( **N/A** what? We ALL know he's a walrus…a really ugly one…), directed his attention onto the abused boy, his beady eyes glaring right back but hints of fear were in them. The second the fear was gone from the older male's eyes and anger was in them sent warning bells throughout the Potter heir's head. _

_Despite that he stayed strong and held his ground as his uncle stomped over to him. "What did you say **Boy**?" Vernon growled at Harry causing him to mentally and physically braced himself knowing exactly what was going to happen to him. "I said. **Stop**. **It**." Harry spoke boldly and defiantly against the larger male. Vernon's face turned a nasty shade of purple out of anger and brought his fist down hard, directly on the young boy's head._

 _The meaty fist upon making contact caused a small cry of pain to slip out of his mouth. The punch had been a bit too hard for the black haired child and he was knocked out, his body crumpling to the ground. Not caring that his nephew was unconscious, he kicked the young wizard in the side hard four times. During the onslaught, Harry's face showed the pain he was feeling in his unconscious state. Seeing pain on the child's face brought sadistic pleasure to him and even a smile._

 _"Sweetie– Vernon-" Petunia Dursley called out to her husband from where she stood, "Hurry up and put the… the… **freak** back in the cupboard. The neighbors might see him like this and **they** could possibly be watching-!" Her eyes darted around the area hoping that no one had seen her abusive human's actions towards her sister's son._

 _Realizing what his wife was talking about, his eyes widen briefly before waddling over to the unconscious child and picking him up. Petunia stepped out of the way as Vernon walked back inside the house stating in a gruff voice, "No one saw anything. No need to worry Pet."_

 _The skinny and bony woman looked like she wanted to say something but she kept quiet. She nodded her head like an obedient wife as she watched her husband throw her nephew into the cramped closet under the stairs. It wasn't long before she ushered her son and husband into the kitchen for dinner completely forgetting about the injured boy in her home._

 _As time passed, Harry's injuries had healed but his mental state had never healed. The death of his snake friend had more of an effect than what others would believe._

 _It was around the wintertime when **it** had happened. It was a Monday night about nine o'clock at night during a sudden blizzard. The Dursleys were not expecting the storm to happen due to the news never speaking of the storm so they believed the little Harry Potter was the cause of it. During dinner as soon as he saw the small black haired child, Vernon stood from his chair and grabbed Harry by his hair and forced him along to the basement. _

_Upon reaching the basement, he opened the door and shivered slightly from the cold air. He wasn't even bothered by the fact the child was yelling and struggling to free himself from the tight hold on him. When he did finally grow annoyed by the other's actions, he just threw the child into the room and slammed the door shut locking it merely seconds later._

 _Harry had flew and smacked hard into the cold stone basement wall and promptly was knocked out from the directly blow to the head. Upon waking up the next day, he noticed how cold it was around him. He wondered briefly how he got down there but then remembered that his bastard of an uncle threw him down him. Bright Emerald green eyes narrowed in silent anger and hate as he glared at the basement wall before sighing._

 _He slowly got up and limped towards a corner of the basement and curled up hugging himself to keep warm. It was a poor attempt to not freeze to death but it was better than nothing._

 _There he stayed for hours and hours. The temperature continued to drop causing him to lose the feeling of his limbs. There were even the large amounts of food he lacked due to his **family's** treatment of him. He was starving by now and his family was snug and comfortable upstairs being the content bastards that they were._

 _When it came to be Thursday, Harry couldn't move nor could he feel a thing. His skin was a whitish blue to purplish tint. His eyes, bright emerald green eyes, were lidded and dulled to the point he was dead or near death. His eyes had shifted a few times to examine his surroundings but soon stopped. His eyes slid shut as his breathing slowed to the point it was barely recognizable._

 _It wasn't long before his heart slowed down to the point it stopped beating which soon caused the rest of the major organs to soon fail merely seconds after. Harry Potter died that day but his soul wasn't._

Miles away a white haired teenager of the age fourteen had woken up from his nightmare memory. He shot up in his coffin, banging his head hard against the coffin door to the point where he broke open a part of it. Upon breaking it and hitting his head, a stream of curses left his mouth as crimson eyes glared at anything that was in front of him. The only time he did stop was when he heard someone's voice all out to him.

"Subaru. Get dressed. It's time for school."

Subaru's crimson eyes shifted over to where he heard the voice and laid his eyes upon his second oldest brother, Sakamaki Reiji.

"Fine. Whatever. Get out."

Was Subaru's short and aggravated reply which caused the other male to sigh silently and push his glasses up stating simply as he left the room, "Rude. You should be taking etiquette lessons." Subaru, hearing that, merely scowled and flipped the other the bird behind his back before getting out of his coffin and began changing his clothes.

* * *

To be honest, I've been working on this for a long ass time but I never had the chance to do it and finish it. So yeeeeah…. Thanks for reading~ **Comment/Review, Favorite, Follow~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter and Diabolik Lovers. If I did, all my ships would come true and Cordelia would be dead in a ditch. Fucking bitch. =~=

* * *

Sorry about the huge long ass lack of chapters/updates. I'm a junior so shit tends to build and pull me down. So these chapters will be shorter than the first chapter– just saying. I'm planning on writing more fanfics but they're mostly ideas with no plot but I do have this one 07-Ghost x Harry Potter crossover idea. Check out 07-Ghost if you haven't. It's amazing in my opinion~

* * *

 ** _~ Recap from Chapter 1 ~_**

 _Miles away a white haired teenager of the age fourteen had woken up from his nightmare memory. He shot up in his coffin, banging his head hard against the coffin door to the point where he broke open a part of it. Upon breaking it and hitting his head, a stream of curses left his mouth as crimson eyes glared at anything that was in front of him. The only time he did stop was when he heard someone's voice all out to him._

 _"Subaru. Get dressed. It's time for school."_

 _Subaru's crimson eyes shifted over to where he heard the voice and laid his eyes upon his second oldest brother, Sakamaki Reiji._

 _"Fine. Whatever. Get out."_

 _Was Subaru's short and aggravated reply which caused the other male to sigh silently and push his glasses up stating simply as he left the room, "Rude. You should be taking etiquette lessons." Subaru, hearing that, merely scowled and flipped the other the bird behind his back before getting out of his coffin and began changing his clothes._

* * *

Dressing in his usually ripped yet stylish school uniform, the white haired vampire couldn't help but to think about what his dream was all about. 'What the hell… Why was I dreaming of humans of all things. Tsk. If it's Ayato's fault, he's dead. I don't want to dream of animal like humans beating up some human kid.' Subaru thought irritated as he finished getting dressed. Soon after that he went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Getting his toothbrush and toothpaste, he squeezed out a good amount on the brush before turning on the sink, wetting the brush.

He brought the brush to his mouth and began brushing his teeth, closing his eyes, as he carefully made sure his fangs were perfectly clean. The tsundere placed a hand on the sink, holding him there while he brushed continuing to think about his dream. 'That kid seemed like he was four or something… I wonder who he is and those people… They're familiar and yet they're not…' Here Subaru's jaw tightened in irritation, 'It fucking pisses me off!' Slowly he opens his eyes and stares at his reflection, crimson meeting crimson before bending down spitting the foam out then promptly rinsing.

Putting his brush back where it belongs, he straightened himself up and froze completely seeing his reflection– no this person staring right back at him. The person was around his height and a near identical facial structure but his hair was black as night while his eyes were a startling emerald green that were cold yet filled with warmth that couldn't be hidden behind the glasses he wore.

Subaru, he couldn't move. All he could do was stare into the mirror, at that person as if he was seeing a ghost. All he could do was think about how the _hell_ the older version of that dead kid was in _his_ bathroom staring at _him_ in the mirror of all things. Hesitantly he reached out towards the mirror and touched the cool reflective surface with the person copying his actions then began to move his hand towards his face but before he could the sound of one of his brothers rang throughout the room. Turning around quickly, lowering his hand, he stormed out of the bathroom glaring darkly at a familiar fedora-wearing vampire.

"Subaru-kun, we have school remember~ I know you look positively handsome and you just _love_ your appearance but we can't have Reiji-kun reprimanding us, now can we~?"

The sly grin and mischievous glint in the red-brown haired vampire's emerald green eyes that quickly reminded Subaru of the child from his dream and person from the mirror because of the color caused the youngest of the Sakamaki brothers to scowl deeply.

"Fuck off and get out bastard or else I'll kill you."

His tone cold and hostile with a slight growl to it only caused the other vampire to laugh and send his younger brother a sly wink.

"Kukukuku~ You can always try doing that in bed with me Su-ba-ru-kun~"

A disgusted look appeared on Subaru's face before he stormed over to the perverted vampire, grabbed the front of his school uniform and personally threw him out of his bedroom.

"Just get the fuck out of my room and take your perverted pedophile ways with you, Laito!"

Laughter came from Laito disregarding the fact he was being manhandled. When he was out of the room, he blew Subaru an air kiss before saying a simple 'ta ta~' before leaving, disappearing down the dark hallway.

"Fucking bastard…"

Subaru growled irritated by one of his elder brothers before remembering the man he saw in the mirror. The white haired vampire went and stood over at the bathroom doorway and glanced at the mirror. Upon laying his eyes on the clean and large mirror, he saw his own reflection; snow white hair, irked yet curious crimson red eyes that weren't hidden by glasses.

"What the hell is going on…?"

The youngest Sakamaki brother murmured to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, acknowledging the pleasant fluffy yet silky touch of his pure white hair. Subaru found himself gazing at his reflection, one he knew of for years ever since he was a child, before remembering what his perverted brother, Laito, told him.

With a scowl and silent groan, he walked away from the bathroom and out the door of his bedroom, going down the hallway to join his brothers and that human girl, Komori Yui, at the Entrance hall.

* * *

Yeeeah I think where ever it seems like a good spot to end, the chapter will end there. I will be adding recaps so if you don't remember what happened in the last chapter, it will have it word for word at the beginning before the new one. The length of each chapter depends on the scene. Chapter 1 was telling how Harry died and his life before showing who he was reincarnated as. So… Get it? Hopefully ya do.

I've been asked the pairing of this and I do have one planned for Subaru. I'm not going to pair him with any of the Harry Potter characters since they would piss him off so that leaves Yui, Tsukinami brothers, Mukami brothers, and his own half brothers. I'm planning on shipping him with…

Shuu Sakamaki.

Like… Seriously, we've all at least seen one official/fan art with those two together. If you argue saying Shuu belongs with Reiji or Yuma than I'll retort with Reiji x Kanato and Yuma x Azusa. It works in my opinion.

When this will happen is during Harry Potter's Fourth Year so Triward Tournament and for Diabolik Lover… it will have all the brothers from all three families.

Note: I haven't seen Season 2 of DiaLovers.

 _ **NOW**_

Remember to:

Review, Favorite, and Follow~

I accept flames and suggestions~

=w=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter and Diabolik Lovers. If I did, all my ships would come true and Cordelia would be dead in a ditch. Fucking bitch. =~=

* * *

 _~ Recap from Chapter 2 ~_

 _"What the hell is going on…?"_

 _The youngest Sakamaki brother murmured to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, acknowledging the pleasant fluffy yet silky touch of his pure white hair. Subaru found himself gazing at his reflection, one he knew of for years ever since he was a child, before remembering what his perverted brother, Laito, told him._

 _With a scowl and silent groan, he walked away from the bathroom and out the door of his bedroom, going down the hallway to join his brothers and that human girl, Komori Yui, at the Entrance hall._

* * *

Upon entering the Entrance Hall, he noted how only the fist two eldest brothers were there: Shuu and Reiji. The white haired vampire came to the conclusion that the triplets and the annoying human girl were together in the same room because she did something idiotic or his half brothers were the cause of it. When Subaru came into Reiji's line of sight he was about to say something along the lines of 'You should be on time more. It's impolite to have someone waiting for you.' before being interrupted by Subaru giving his usual flip of the middle finger and signature dark irked glare.

That made the dark haired vampire to sigh slightly and push his glasses up all the while giving him a disapprove look. The look he received only made Subaru scoff but made his way to exit the mansion before the irritating and annoying, in his opinion, triplets and human girl were there.

"Ayato give Teddy back!"

'…That dumbass better have not started it…' Subaru thought as he picked up his casual laid back pace to get to the door.

"Ore-sama doesn't need to listen to you crybaby!"

'Ore-sama. Ore-sama. Ore-sama. Will you shut the _fuck_ up dumbass? You deserve the nickname Gaki-sama (N/A: Gaki is brat btw) instead.' Our tsundere vampire grouched already getting pissed off beyond belief. It wouldn't take much for what little patience he had left to for it to snap. Hopefully no one would make it sna–

"Then would you give it to me Ayato-kuun~? I have other _toys_ for you to have– Ah~! Subaru-kun~"

"Son of a fuck…" Subaru cursed to himself out loud, his scowl and glare full forced at one of his elder half-brothers that was suddenly in front of him with a dark and hateful aura surrounding him, warning the fedora wearing vampire to not push his luck.

"Ah ah ah~ No need to curse so much~ You won't be able to get anyone at this rate Suba-chan~" Laito spoke happily with a sly smirk on his face as he spoke one of Subaru's least favorite nickname.

Hearing that nickname caused different yet similar reactions. Shuu, who was leaning against a wall, eyes shut and seemingly asleep, had opened an eye with a slight frown on his face. Reiji, like always, sighed, called Laito a fool and Subaru hotheaded all the while pushing up his glasses. Kanato just stared wondering what was going through his elder brother's head judging by the fact the youngest brother actually looked ready to murder someone for real. Ayato's attention was shifted from Kanato to Laito and Subaru with his thoughts being how stupid the eldest twin was acting; he didn't even notice when Kanato stole Teddy back from him, too busy watching the two vampires.

'That's it.' Subaru snapped and shot forward gripping tightly onto the front of Laito's school uniform with his left hand while his right was already in a fist only seconds away from punching the damn pervert in the face. Around that time Komori Yui, a blonde headed _**useless**_ protagonist female, came into the entrance hall looking out of breath and was looking ready she was about to scream from seeing Subaru about to punch Laito.

Her scream never manages to form but a squeak did manage to escape when a hand blocked the punch. Subaru growled irritably at tried to get his hand back but only grew even more irritable when he couldn't. His crimson gaze moved from their joined hands, up the other's arm then to the face of the vampire who stopped him.

The same familiar blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that he had secretly adored for most of his life revealed that it was Shuu who stopped him. Crimson met Sapphire blue eyes for a few seconds before Subaru broke the connection first, shifting his gaze to the side while Shuu released his youngest brother's hand with a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his face.

Shuu reached up and placed a hand on the fluffy pure white hair, ruffling gently causing Subaru to blink once and stare at the blond. It was an almost questioning gaze and the quirk of Shuu's lips became visible this time before dropping his hand, going to the front door, opening it and leaving the house. Subaru was too busy watching where Shuu went to pay attention to Shuu and his audience.

When he did remember, he snapped out of it with a dark scowl and began muttering something about wanting to 'murder' blonds and left the house following his eldest brother.

"U-Um… What just happened?"

That _lost_ and stupidly _**irritating**_ feminine tone came from the only female and human in the entire household. Reiji didn't say anything as he left the house refusing to speak of the relationship between family members. So that left the triplets to explain what just happened.

"Isn't it obvious Bitch-chan? Subaru-kun and Shuu-kun are in looooove with each other~" Laito crooned in delight as he appeared behind the petite female and place his hands on her shoulders smirking widely.

"W-What?! W-What do you mean…?" Her voice started out as a surprised squeak before dying completely unsure if she should continue speaking or not. Ayato, already annoyed by the current topic, decided to explain a bit more, "Laito means, those two are making lovey-dovey eyes at each other but none of them are making a move on each other."

"And nowadays Laito tries to get Subaru mad just to have Shuu to interfere to further along their relationship, right Teddy?" Kanato smiled creepily at the stuffed bear he held lovely yet in a possessive way that screamed: TOUCH HIM AND YOU WILL DIE A MISERABLE AND PAINFUL DEATH.

Looking lost as ever, Yui slowly nodded her head in slight understand, "But… Why?" Laito popped in eagerly and spoke in a chirp like tone, "It's obvious Bitch-chan~ Subaru-kun is a _tsuuuuundere_ and Shuu-kun wants to see our little brother to make the first move–" "He has… just not in the way he wants." Ayato cuts in with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Correct _Aya-chaaaan~_ " The eldest of the triplets purred wrapping his arms around the youngest of the three. An embarrassed blush coated the arrogant vampire as he tried to look angry while trying to push the clingy perverted vampire away. "Bastard! Let go!"

"I don't _waaanna Aya-chaaan~_ " It was obvious judging by the tightening of his arms that Laito wasn't going to let go of the younger male anytime sooner. Ayato squirmed and struggled before giving up seconds later scowling and glaring at the smug male hugging him. That glare and scowl disappeared in seconds when Laito picked him up and hoisted him over the other's shoulder causing a yelp and look of complete surprise and embarrassment.

"W-What the– Laito! Put me down dammit! Put me down!" He shouted angrily and embarrassedly, hitting the other vampire on the back repeatedly, each hit losing its bite as said vampire left the house grinning like a cat that caught a canary.

Yui blinked a few times staring at the door that two of the triplets left through. "U-Um… Kanato-kun… Why were the–" She cut herself off noting how she was _literally_ the only one in the entrance hall. Realizing the brothers were in the limo caused her to panic and rush out of the house and to the limousine.

* * *

Soooo I'm done with thaaaat~

Basically I introduced _**two**_ ships.

First one is obviously Shuu x Subaru

and

The Second is Laito x Ayato / Ayato x Laito~

I'll make the ships obvious or subtle throughout the fanfic so… Just saying.

Who should be seme or uke with Laito and Ayato? I made it seem like it Laito was the seme and Ayato was the uke but, to be honest, both could be seme and uke.

And yes. I really really _**REALLY**_ hate Komori Yui.

 _ **I accept Flames**_

 _ **~Favorite, Follow, Review~**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter and Diabolik Lovers. If I did, all my ships would come true and Cordelia would be dead in a ditch. Fucking bitch. =~=

* * *

 _~ Recap from Chapter 3 ~_

 _"W-What the– Laito! Put me down dammit! Put me down!" He shouted angrily and embarrassedly, hitting the other vampire on the back repeatedly, each hit losing its bite as said vampire left the house grinning like a cat that caught a canary._

 _Yui blinked a few times staring at the door that two of the triplets left through. "U-Um… Kanato-kun… Why were the–" She cut herself off noting how she was literally the only one in the entrance hall. Realizing the brothers were in the limo caused her to panic and rush out of the house and to the limousine._

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time Yui reached the limo, the brothers were all sitting in their usual spots albeit tensions were higher than usual. Ayato seemed to be blushing while trying to maintain an angry or annoyed scowl as he tried to glare daggers at the perverse Laito who seemed to not hold back the almost overbearing waves of smugness and lust that radiated from him. Most of the smugness and lust was directed towards the youngest of the triplets and judging by the rest of the vampires in the vehicle, they knew it damn well.

Kanato seemed to hold onto Teddy a bit tighter than usual and didn't seem very eager in playing with him too. His purple eyes kept flickering up to the most mature one in the area, Reiji, with an almost begging look. It was obvious the lust or 'sex waves' the other brothers referred to it as mostly was affecting him. Reiji had clearly noticed the look while he was trying and failing to read the book in his hands. He met Kanato's gaze and slightly shook his head, which caused the smallest of the brothers to shift his gaze to the stuffed bear in his hands almost disappointed. Reiji's actions practically said, "I know but you have to be patient. Wait until we arrive at school."

The other two brothers, Shuu and Subaru, were more or less paying attention. Shuu seemed like he was lost in his music once again while Subaru was glaring or scowling at nothing in particular but occasionally, if one were to oh so pay attention, would notice that their gazes would meet. It usually ended with an amused Shuu and flustered Subaru whose blush vanished as quickly as it came.

Overall the tension was killing the only human in the household during the drive to the school. Judging by the curious and/or lost expression on her face she had little to no idea of what was going on. She did understand, in a way, as to why Ayato and Laito were acting like that but not the reason why Laito held Ayato over his shoulder like that. The blonde didn't even notice the looks on Kanato and Reiji's face when they glanced at each other– not even Shuu or Subaru. At least the human girl was able to notice the tightening of Kanato's death hug on Teddy and the shake of Reiji's head, both of which was unusual on the ride to school.

When they arrived at the school, which seemed like an eternity, each exited the vehicle at their own pace. "A-Ayato-kun–" Yui started reaching out towards the still irked red head that scowled and jerked himself away from the female and stormed off. "Leave me alone Chichinashi."

"Fufufu~ I would listen to Ayato-kun or else you'll find yourself in a repeat of your first day." A smirk curled on the pervert's face noting the expression on her face before snickering, "But of course it would be _much_ worse than before Bitch-chan~!"

With that comment, Yui went white with her eyes wide while she listened to Laito laughing at her misery as he walked away heading in the same direction as the youngest of the triplets with a slight perverse gleam in his eyes.

The petite blonde looked hopelessly at the other brothers only to find that she was alone. While Laito had distracted her, Kanato had, more or less, dragged Reiji off into the school, god knows where in the school since _she_ doesn't know, and didn't leave a trace of where they went. Shu and Subaru went their separate ways: Shu to the music room and Subaru to his classroom or a private location where he couldn't be bothered.

A sense of loneliness came over her as her pink eyes shifted to the ground with a small frown on her lil face. Sighing softly she went off into the school heading to her classroom not knowing what she _should_ do exactly.

* * *

I'm gonna be a bitch and cut it off here since the next chapter would be about the brothers aka:

Laito x Ayato

Reiji x Kanato

and maybe

Shu x Subaru

I wonder if I should introduce the Mukami Brothers in this… Maybe add create a human OC who lives with the Mukami's… I might as well give Yui a boyfriend/girlfriend. Yeah _girlfriend_. I'm willing to write Yuri but yeah. I'm not pairing her with anyone from Harry Potter since I think they would get annoyed with her personality. The Hufflepuffs might like her. Slytherin would hate her. Ravenclaw would neutral at best but annoyed at times. Gryffindors would be a bit like Ravenclaw.

But anyway, if I make an OC for Yui I'm probably going to make them a vampire in the end. I don't care which Universe I put them in but I'll push them together. They would either be the opposite of Yui or like Azusa, Reiji, and Ruki just…not sadistic/masochistic or anything MAJOR like them… I dunno. You can submit your own OC if you want or give me some ideas.

 ** _Remember to:_**

 ** _Favorite,_**

 ** _Follow,_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Review~_**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter and Diabolik Lovers. If I did, all my ships would come true and Cordelia would be dead in a ditch. Fucking bitch. =~=

* * *

 _~ Recap from Chapter 4 ~_

 _The petite blonde looked hopelessly at the other brothers only to find that she was alone. While Laito had distracted her, Kanato had, more or less, dragged Reiji off into the school, god knows where in the school since she doesn't know, and didn't leave a trace of where they went. Shu and Subaru went their separate ways: Shu to the music room and Subaru to his classroom or a private location where he couldn't be bothered._

 _A sense of loneliness came over her as her pink eyes shifted to the ground with a small frown on her lil face. Sighing softly she went off into the school heading to her classroom not knowing what she should do exactly._

* * *

This is gonna be filled with yaoi incest so yeah… You should've already known that judging by the previous chapter to be honest. Now let's get this shit started~

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **~ With Ayato and Laito ~**_

The fedora-wearing vampire had pinned the youngest of the triplets against the wall roughly with a wide smile on his face once they were at a private location. Before the younger male could say something, Laito's lips were pressed firmly against his own causing a faint whine to be heard from the back of his throat.

Ayato reached up and snaked his arms around Laito's neck gladly welcoming the kiss. The more perverted brother smirked into the kiss as his hands wandered down to the other's ass before giving a nice ol' squeeze. Jolting a bit, Ayato pulled out of the kiss with his face flushed and trying to give his brother an irritated and stern glare.

Seeing the weak attempt of glaring at him, Laito laughed smirking very smugly. "Shut up pervert." Ayato grumbled embarrassed as his gaze shifted to the side.

"Oh? So I'm the pervert. You're the one that's so willing to do something like this at school." Laito hummed, easily picking Ayato up causing him to wrap his legs around Laito's waist so he wouldn't fall. His cheeks turned a darker shade of red while he sulked pouting a bit, "It's not _my_ fault. You're the one releasing those damn 'sex waves' on the ride here."

"'Sex waves?'" Laito blinked before laughing, "Is that what the others call it? They could've been more creative."

Ayato could feel his ears burn from embarrassment before flicking the elder on the forehead, glaring accusingly at him. "Shut up! You're the one that always starts it!" His green eyes shifted to the side before lightly sniffing the air smelling blood, "Besides… you tend to effect Kanato a bit too much…"

Laito sniffed the air and smirked widely when he caught the scent of Reiji's blood. "I bring the family together. Does it matter how I effect others in the end Ayato-chan~?"

"Well… Not really…" Ayato admitted knowing full well that the incest in the family tends to strengthen their bond as a family rather than destroying it. Spotting the smug look on his brother's face, he glared and sniffed haughtily, "Don't look so smug. Ore-sama just decided to let you get away with being a perverted bastard. So now you owe me."

With that said, he brought his mouth to the elder's neck and slowly dragged his tongue along the vein. "Hai. Hai. Whatever 'Ore-sama' wants, he gets~" Amusement was in his tone before moaning lowly feeling fangs pierce his neck. Laito held Ayato closer to him while he drank at a slow and steady pace. A blush coated the older vampire's cheeks hearing the muffled moan that came from the younger male.

Ayato pulled back looking a high from his own brother's blood before snapping out of it when Laito's licked some left over blood off his face. He managed to get out of his brother's grasp before fleeing the area with his turning dark red. Laito pouted at being left behind before grinning with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He soon followed the younger vampire with the intent of finishing what they started.

 _ **~ With Reiji and Kanato ~**_

After the car ride, Kanato had grabbed Reiji by the hand and forcibly dragged the older vampire into the school and into one of the cooking classrooms. Reiji had been taken off guard by the sudden forcefulness before irritation and annoyance set in but he was kind enough to allow his younger half brother 'guide' into a classroom.

When they arrived, Reiji had the door locked and Kanato pinned underneath him on a cooking counter. His magenta eyes glowed taking on a crimson color and glowered down at the younger vampire through his glasses silently waiting for an explanation and apology.

Kanato's lavender eyes flickered to the side as his grip on Teddy tightened before looking back at Reiji. "Sorry for dragging you here…" His voice coming out soft and like the child that he looked like, "I couldn't handle Laito's… his presence…" His pale cheeks took on a reddish tint as his eyes trailed down his prim and proper brother's face to his unmarked neck.

Reiji gave a curt nod in understanding but he narrowed his eyes noticing where Kanato's attention was shifted. He gave a mental sigh at the obvious desire that was in the other's lavender orbs before smirking mentally getting an idea,

"Kanato," here the younger vampire's eyes went back to the elder's face, "I have a proposal for you."

Reiji paused to see if Kanato was paying full attention before continuing, "I'll allow you to do at least _two_ things with no punishments _but_ you have to assist me with something I'm working on."

The hopeful look on Kanato's face disappeared within seconds when Reiji said what he wanted in return. The vampire lightly nibbled on his bottom lip trying to decide on what he should pick before nodding his head, "I-I accept your proposal."

Reiji mentally smiled at having his brother agree to the deal before moving away from him and towards a nearby chair. Kanato slowly sat up and watched his brother head over to the chair before setting Teddy down beside him. Slowly he got off the counter and made his way over to Reiji.

The way Reiji was different than other times. This time he was much more relaxed than he usually was. Kanato was a bit unsure if he should continue but remembering their deal, he sat on the other's lap. The younger vampire shifted on the elder's lap until he was straddling him.

Reiji gave an unnoticeable smirk before casually resting a hand on Kanato's hip causing a flustered look to come over the younger vampire's face. Reiji raised an eyebrow as if to say: 'Well?' Kanato pouted a bit before untying the other's perfectly tied tie a bit nervously due to the intense gaze Reiji had on him.

After untying his tie, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt before pushing it to the side. Lavender eyes eyed the other's neck before nestling his face against Reiji's neck. Kanato took in his half brother's scent before giving the other's neck a lick.

The purple haired vampire hummed faintly in delight before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into the darker haired vampire's neck. Reiji's grip on Kanato tightened a bit feeling fangs in his neck and his blood being drained from his body. A shiver ran down Kanato's spine at the sweetness of his brother's blood before hungrily drinking more.

Reiji made a small noise from the back of his throat and gripped the other tightly as a warning to not take too much. The smaller vampire snapped out of his bloodlust feeling the grip before reluctantly pulling back. The wound healed within seconds as Kanato licked his lips clean of leftover blood.

"You've used up one. Are you planning on using the other now or will you save it?" Reiji asked with a faint smirk as he stared intently at Kanato. The younger vampire blinked twice as he thought about it before answering, "I'll save it for later."

A smile appeared on Reiji's face before humming slightly to him self in delight causing a shiver to run down Kanato's spine. "Now it's my turn." With that said, Kanato quickly got off Reiji's lap and off to the side while Reiji went to work.

Kanato watched as Reiji started making… a sweet? He blinked occasionally out of confusion not knowing what kind of sweet or why he's making a sweet exactly. While Reiji was busy making _something_ , Kanato went over and got Teddy and held the bear close against his chest before watching the older vampire once again.

When Reiji was about halfway done that's when Kanato realized that it was a fucking parfait. The sweet loving vampire couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face as he just stared intently at the sweet dessert. Despite his intense gaze, he didn't seem to notice Reiji adding a little unknown something to it when he was almost finished.

"Finished." Reiji announced as he set the strawberry and overly sweet parfait on the counter in front of Kanato.

Kanato's eyes lit up and eagerly took the spoon that was handed to him by Reiji before digging into the sweet dessert. His smile grew when he tasted the sugary goodness on his sensitive tongue while he purred in delight. A smirk grew on Reiji's face as he chuckled lowly catching Kanato's attention.

Curiosity was written on his face as he stared at Reiji before his eyes widened as he suddenly lost the ability to move his body. The small vampire fell off the chair he was sitting on and was about to hit the ground when Reiji caught him.

"It seems like it works perfectly on vampires. Though there is a bit of a late reaction similar to how it was on the girl but that is understandable since this one was made specifically for vampires."

The smirk on Reiji's face sent shivers down Kanato's spine. "Now since you can't move," here the elder vampire pulled the younger one flush against his chest with a predatory and almost hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Shall we enjoy what time we have together with no one interrupting us Kanato~?"

 ** _~ With Subaru ~_**

A scowl was planted firmly on the white haired vampire's face as he went through the school glaring at everyone and anything that was in his way. Well he thoroughly frightened plenty of girls and unnerved many guys by doing that. Did he care? Of course not. He doesn't care what they think or feel. They weren't important to him.

The youngest of the Sakamaki brothers found himself on the roof after just walking around the school aimlessly. He went over to the iron fence that the school used to keep people from off the roof and gripped onto it. He stood there for a few minutes just staring at the night sky before relaxing. He tilted his head back enjoying a gentle nighttime breeze. That relaxed expression on his face disappeared the second he caught the scent of his pervert of a half brother's blood.

"Dumb asses." Subaru groaned to himself knowing exactly or at least having a good idea what was happening between Laito and Ayato. Settling on ignoring the scent of Laito's blood, he shifted his attention into just scanning his surroundings. Crimson eyes shifted over the night sky to the ground to the students below and to the windows that were in his range of sight.

While he was looking into the classrooms through the windows, his eyes landed on familiar golden hair. 'Shu.' He thought to himself wondering why exactly his oldest brother stopped him from giving Laito a black eye…or concussion. A frown grew on his face as his mind came up with different reasons but none actually seemed to fit.

He suddenly froze when his crimson eyes met Shu's sapphire ones. 'When did he turn around?' _'His eyes…'_ 'Was I staring too hard?' _'they're so….'_ 'Was I staring too long?' _'pretty…'_ Those were the thoughts that went through his head as he felt his breath catch in his throat and cheeks beginning to redden. Subaru could see clearly from where he was that a smirk had found it's way on Shu's face causing him to scowl and break eye contact. The white haired vampire huffed angrily to himself for reacting like that.

He moved away from the iron fence and sat on the ground focusing on calming himself down and to get rid of the blush on his face. 'After this I'm going get some damn answers from that bastard.' Subaru swore to himself.

 ** _~ With Shu before he caught Subaru staring ~_**

Like usual Shu made his way down familiar hallways to the music room but went at a much slower pace. His mind was on a white haired _tsundere_ that always manages to catch his attention in the end. Blue eyes shifted lazily over to a frightened human girl's face. He could easily hear past the classical music playing through his ear buds and didn't bother stopping the faint amused smirk from appearing on his face.

He always did find it entertaining when Subaru scared some girl especially when he considered the white haired vampire to be as mean as a kitten. Sure his youngest brother had a temper but that's what made him fun and lively. Shu's sapphire eyes lit up remembering how Subaru's crimson eyes would just glow with anger as if flames were in them. A part of him wondered if he had the power to manipulate power but he knew that wasn't true.

Finally arriving at his usual destination, he opened the sliding door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes scanned the familiar room before walking over to where the violins hanged on the wall. He lightly reached up and touched one of the string instruments wondering if he should play something before deciding against it. He wasn't in the mood playing the violin.

Suddenly he paused feeling eyes on him. He already knew that no one was in the room with him and there was no one that would bother following me to the music room. Turning his head, he gazed out of a window searching for the owner of the stare. It took a bit before his eyes met Subaru's.

There was an odd look in his crimson red eyes but it didn't deter him. When the white haired vampire's pale cheeks slowly turn red while his face gained the look of embarrassed, he didn't bother stopping the smirk that made its way on his handsome face.

A low chuckle came from him seeing the younger male huff and scowl to cover up his flustered state before he left his field of vision. "How cute…" Shu murmured to himself with a faint almost unnoticeable smile. Oh how he wished he had a camera to remember that look on his half-brother's face but at least he would remember that forever.

Humming a bit to himself he went over to the couch he had personally added in the room and laid down on it with a sigh. Sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before they slid shut as he slowly fell asleep drowning himself in his music. His usual nightmares were replaced with dreams of a white haired vampire.

 _ **~ With Yui (N.A: Holy shit I'm dying right now too mUCH WRITING) ~**_

The blonde haired human female had found herself in her homeroom after wondering for a few minutes on what she should do. Sure she had the option of finding one of the brothers and ask if they were going to class or not and gain the possibility of losing blood when she had the chance to avoid that…. Well she decided to think smart and not go and find them.

She sat at her desk silently and watched her classmates, whom she has never spoken to before, chatted with each other casually. A sense of loneliness came over her but she shrugged it off. She wasn't jealous of them or anything like that. Did she miss having one of the sadistic brothers pestering her constantly? Perhaps… it just felt unusual and different to not be asked for blood.

Suddenly the door flew open with a few girls talking wildly and loudly to each other. Usually this wouldn't interest her but when she heard Subaru, Ayato and Laito's name mentioned, she became alert. Her eyes widened as surprised appeared on her face. Apparently they saw Ayato running away from Laito through the hallways before the older vampire managed to grab onto him and drag the younger off in the direction of an unused classroom. Then there was the one about how Subaru had seriously death glared everything as if he was going to murder them right then and there while he made his way to the roof.

Laito and Ayato seemed completely different and unusual to her and she lived with them! Even her classmates in the room seemed to think it was weird since they were each voicing her thoughts but her. Subaru's seemed normal but seeing as nothing or no one irritated him at school threw them off their game.

Her mind wandered over to the incident back home and during the ride to school. Everyone was acting how they usually did: Shu was quiet and listening to music, Reiji was being polite and calm despite how irritated he was with waiting for the her and the other brothers, Ayato was teasing Kanato and Kanato was getting angry from the teasing, Laito was…. Oh… _Oh!_ Laito was taunting Subaru and he was about to punch him… But Shu stopped him.

A frown made it's way onto her face wondering why Laito would want to do that but mentally shrugged it off. Thinking back she remembered what Shu did to calm Subaru down. She doubted that _anyone_ could do that and it would work but then she remembered what Laito told her. Her pink eyes widened in realization _finally_ understanding the situation before giggling to herself smiling softly, Subaru liked Shu and Shu liked him back.

Before thoughts of what happened earlier that night took full control of her entire thought process, the bell for class rang and class started. Snapping out of it, she sighed and began listening to the teacher speak. About a few minutes after the teacher started his lecture, the classroom door opened gaining everyone's attention.

Her eyes widened seeing a disheveled, tired and _limping_ Ayato with Laito looking very smug carrying him. The perverted vampire easily helped the younger male to his desk before sending Yui a sly wink noticing the look of curiosity on her, "If you're interested to know, all you have to do is ask _Bitch-chan~_ "

"L-Laito-kun but–" Yui was cut off by Ayato who smacked Laito on the back of his head glaring angrily with his cheeks turning pink. "Shut up pervert! Just get the hell out bastard!"

A pout took the place of the smirk as he wrapped his arms around the younger vampire whining a bit, "But Aya-chaaaan you don't tell me to 'get the hell out' when I visit you at night in your room~"

With that said, Ayato's face turned dark red and glared viciously at Laito, who grinned widely like the cat that caught the canary. Silence filled the room as the students, teacher and Yui watched the intense stare down between the two vampires. Finally Laito sighed and shrugged, breaking the stare down.

"Hai hai. I understand. See you later _Aya-chan_ ~" Laito purred at the end as he bent down and quickly pressed his lips against Ayato's before leaving the room. Practically everyone in the classroom couldn't help but to stare in complete shock and/or disbelief. Ayato was thoroughly flustered and embarrassed by now as he shifted his attention onto everyone in the room.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Start your damn lecture already dumb ass!" The embarrassed vampire said angrily shifting his vicious glare onto the teacher. The teacher snapped out of it quickly and sternly told the class to pay attention before continuing the lesson.

It was barely ten minutes into the class period and Ayato kept getting glances, which he either ignored or glared at in return. He felt like snapping the pencil that was in his hand out of irritation but before that could happen, the door opened again. This time it was an exhausted looking and barely walking Kanato with an annoyed but secretly pleased Reiji.

Reiji's hand was firmly on Kanato's shoulder and was gently guiding the young vampire to his seat speaking to the teacher, "I apologize for interrupting your class sensei. I had to collect Kanato. You don't need to give him a lecture. I already gave him one."

Kanato blinked twice trying to process things as he slowly sat in his seat wincing a bit. The small vampire looked up at Reiji before reaching up and grabbing his brother's hand causing him to look at Kanato. Reiji gave Kanato a look causing him to let go of Reiji's hand and hugged Teddy tightly against his chest.

Reiji nodded his head approvingly before leaving the classroom, closing the door behind him. Silence was in the classroom for a few seconds before the teacher coughed and continued on with his lecture as if he wasn't interrupted.

Yui and Ayato glanced over to Kanato, who looked like he was about to fall asleep anytime soon but somehow managed to stay awake. Ayato held back a yawn wanting to go to sleep just from watching his brother.

Yui's pink eyes glanced between both of the brothers wondering what happened before realization dawned on her as she connected the dots. Her pale cheeks flushed red as she fidgeted in her seat before glancing awkwardly between the brothers.

Suddenly she jolted in her seat surprised by hearing the bell ring and Ayato slowly stood wincing a bit as he did. The red head went over to Kanato and basically pulled his brother out of his chair. Yui automatically stood up and went over to the brother's side. "Um… Ayato-kun... Kanato-kun–"

Before she could finish speaking Ayato cut her off easily, "We're ditching Chichinashi. Stay here and don't follow us." With that said Ayato assisted the somewhat drugged Kanato and helped him out of the classroom just so they could get away from the irritating stares of their classmates.

Yui watched the two brothers leave the room before huffing, deciding to get her act together. She got up and left the room not bothering to excuse herself and followed them.

A few minutes later when they were nearing an unused room, Ayato turned his head and glared at her irritated, "Didn't Ore-sama tell you to not follow us."

Yui shivered under the glare before answering a bit shakily, "I was worried about you and Kanato-kun so I wanted to help." Her pink eyes hardened in determination after the nervous gleam in her eyes disappeared.

"Che." Ayato scoffed and scowled, "We don't need your damn help."

"But look at Kanato-kun! He can barely stand. What did Reiji-san do to him?..." She turned quiet as she gazed worriedly at the sweets loving brother while she made her way closer to them.

Ayato stared at her for a few seconds thinking, allowing her to come closer to them before sighing. "It's the same what he did with you; he drugged him." He let that sink into the blonde girl's mind as her eyes widened before continuing, "Obviously the one he used on you wouldn't effect a vampire so he had to remake it but…" His green eyes wandered over to Kanato, who was clinging to his arm while seemingly trying to stay awake.

"But?" Yui prodded Ayato cautiously causing Ayato to shift his gaze back to the girl looking a bit annoyed. " _But_ it's not the same drug he used on you. Judging how this crybaby's reacting there's obviously something else he did." A smirk curled on his face as he lightly nudged Kanato's side, "I'm guessing that tableware otaku fucked you up _literally_."

Kanato glared albeit weakly at Ayato for making that comment but the red head's smirk grew wider seeing the faint blush on his face. "At least I don't look like I just got done with a BDSM porno..." Kanato retorted with a smirk appearing on his face as Ayato's face flushed red from embarrassed and glared at the other.

"At least I _can_ walk."

"I was _drugged_. _You_ were the one that royally fucked by Laito without the use of drugs and you still can't walk right."

"You little–"

"Guys! Calm down!" Yui interrupted Ayato in attempt to stop a fight from breaking out between the two brothers. The two shifted their angry gazes to the determined but obviously scared human girl. "You two shouldn't be fighting. You should be resting and not try to provoke each other to the point where you _will_ end up fighting and get hurt." Most of her fear had disappeared with worry taking it's place as she gazed at them.

Ayato was about to say something when a very familiar white haired vampire just came rushing, pushing Ayato and Kanato to the side. "Oi! Watch it Subaru!" Ayato yelled in irritation with a scowl on his face. Whatever he was planning on saying was easily replaced with yelling at Subaru.

"Subaru? Where is he going in such a rush?" Yui questioned mostly to herself out loud. "Dunno but-" Ayato started with Kanato finishing his sentence, "–he's most likely going to Shu."

"Shu-kun?" Yui questioned curiously frowning faintly, "Why?"

"How am I suppose to know what goes through that tsundere's mind?" Ayato scowled. "He probably wants to talk to him about something." Kanato stated with a slight shrug as they watched Subaru go down the hall.

* * *

Kay so this took a few days to finish but I managed to due to it~ Yaaaaaaay~

I think I improved Yui's personality…hopefully. Eh… Next chapter will definitely have Shu x Subaru in it. If you want to see one of the other brother ships in the next chapter then tell me since I don't really know what to put after Shu and Subaru's scene.

Anyways–

 _ **Follow,**_

 _ **Favorite,**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Review~**_


End file.
